Death in the Forest
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: Just a little random ficlet puely for humour value. If you don't like Ocs, give it a chance anyway just for a giggle, it's not serious in any way, shape or form and doesn't fit in anywhere on any timeline. Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, however Bubblegum Thai owns Lola and AngelKisses87 owns Maggie.

**Author's note: **Just a stupid little ficlet written by Bubblegum Thai that was inspired by a story Jared Padelecki on the Ellen show. It was funny so we decided that it would be interesting to sidetrack from the seriousness of our AU series and throw some madness in. If you're not a fan of OC's, that's fine, though it's just meant purely for humor, so if you fancy a laugh, give it a read, you might be surprised!

**Death in the Forest**

Through the thicket of dark trees, following the winding road as it snaked across the otherwise uneven landscape shined a pair of blinding high beam headlights, casting shadows through the crowds of trees as it sped through the forest.

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel, Lola clicked her tongue against her teeth idly,

"Got any signal yet?" She asked Maggie beside her who yawned, stretching high above her head,

"Nope." Maggie replied, brushing back a few unruly waves of chestnut hair behind her ear, "It's like a technological black out in this place."

"Black out's a good description…" Lola sighed, concentrating fiercely on the road ahead, "It's completely isolated…"

"And a little creepy…" Maggie added, wrapping her arms around herself, "Why'd we come this way again?"  
"Because it's the shortest route to where the guys are." Lola answered simply, stifling a yawn, "With our phones out of action, we need to keep driving otherwise they'll worry and possibly double back, we could very well miss each other and that's a hell of a lot of effort to go through…" She yawned again, her eyes beginning to droop closed, "Maggie…take the wheel for awhile…? I need to wake up a bit…" Lola murmured sleepily, glancing over to her friend who was already slumped against the passenger door, dozing quietly. Lola sighed heavily, tightening her grip again on the wheel with a steeling determination, "Right," She told herself sternly, "You're going to stay awake Lola…because if you don't it'll be the end of it for you and Maggie." She continued on, warning herself as she forced her eyes to remain open, but to no avail. Her sapphire eyes sleepily drooped again, sliding shut as she slumped down, falling fast asleep. Her foot that had been pressed so hard on the accelerator eased before finally slipping sideways off of the pedal. The truck slowed, rolling along the tarmac until finally coming to a bumpy stop against the large truck of a tree. The airbags popped, making Lola jump back into consciousness. She looked around in a panic as her headlights flickered before turning as black as their surroundings in time with the engine as it came to a wheezing and spluttering death, giving out one last final cough before stopping. Lola grabbed at her face to make sure she was still where she was supposed to be before turning to Maggie who was out cold. Lola was chilled as she leant her hand on the seat, peering into Maggie's face, "Maggie…" She began gently, touching her friend's shoulder, praying for the other girl to be alright, "MAGGIE!" She cried, vigorously shaking the brunette. Maggie's eyes flashed open,

"What the hell are you shaking me for?!" She growled,

"Oh thank God!" Lola breathed, "I thought you were dead!"

"Why would I be…" Maggie trailed off, "What happened?!"

"We crashed."  
"I can see that. How did we crash?"

"I may have…fallen asleep…" Lola admitted quietly with a cringe, "I didn't mean too! I was just so tired."

"Wait a minute…" Maggie began slowly, "What if we ARE dead?"

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"Lola, we wrapped your truck around a tree and nothing happened! I don't hurt anywhere…there're no injuries…no scratches…no bruises…and listen…what do you hear?"

Lola frowned, straining her ears to any sound outside,

"Nothing."  
"Exactly!" Maggie exclaimed proudly. Lola's face drained of all it's colour,

"Oh my God…we're dead…" She whispered, looking at Maggie fearfully, "We are, aren't we?"

"I think so…you know what they say…some spirits don't even know they're dead…"

"That's true…" Lola sighed,

"Quick! Check your phone!"

Both girls made a dive for their mobile phones, producing them and squinting in the faint moonlight through the branches that sheltered their mangled truck,

"I got nothing…it's as dead as I am…" Lola sighed dramatically,

"Ditto." Maggie agreed, slinging her phone over her shoulder, "So now what?"

Lola shrugged,

"I dunno…I guess we haunt this tree…? Maybe we'll get lucky and a hunter will come along?"

"You're useless!" Maggie laughed, "You've died before! What did you do then?!"

"That was different…" Lola whispered, looking away from her friend, "I was in hell. A one way ticket."

"Lola…I'm sorry…" Maggie tried to sooth, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder,

"Hey…no worries…at least I'm not alone this time around!"

"Man…Dean's gonna be pissed…" Maggie mumbled, looking around, "He brought you back for this to happen."

Lola broke out into a grin,

"I should hope he's a little more than pissed," She began before her eyes widened with sadness, glassing over, "they'll be so worried…"

"Maybe we should go haunt their motel room?" Maggie suggested, "Y'know…throw things around."

"You're not a poltergeist, Maggie."

"I could be." Maggie replied indignantly, "You don't know."  
"Let's get out of the car at least…" Lola breathed, shaking her head as she popped open the truck door, flopping to her feet on the leaf-littered forest floor, the red and gold leaves thrown up around her as she landed,

"Lola…" Maggie began thoughtfully, "If we're dead…shouldn't we be able to look back at our own bodies?"

"That is a truly horrible thought…" Lola replied, "I don't want to see my own corpse."

"Why not? You look at corpses all the time."

"You make it sound like I buy cadaver monthly!" Lola snorted,

"You know what I mean…"  
"Yes I know what you mean…and I guess…y'know…when you're a spirit you only see what you want to see."

"But I want to see my own dead body."

"Why?!"  
Maggie shrugged,

"It could be an interesting ice breaker at parties…?"

"Well I don't think that's going to be an issue anymore…"

"There must be more spirits haunting these creepy woods…"

Lola stared at her in disbelief,

"Maggie…are you under some kind of belief that spirits throw social functions?!"

"No!" Maggie scoffed,

"Well you won't be going to anymore parties." Lola said sternly as she walked around the back of her truck to meet up with her friend, "It's not easy to see being dead, is it?"

"No…it really isn't." Maggie agreed, "Let's go this way…" She said, pulling Lola's white sleeve towards the road in the direction that they were headed, "If we go this way…maybe we'll see people coming to discover our bodies."  
"Such a waste." Lola tsked, looking back at her truck, "That was the best car I ever owned…"

The two girls had been walking together in the darkness along the road for some time, the moonlight barely guiding them as they walked side by side in silence, shock settling in finally. Eventually Maggie stopped,

"What is it?" Lola asked, turning to look at her curiously,

"I'll never see my brothers again…" She whimpered. Lola smiled sympathetically, moving back to hug her friend. Maggie wrapped her arms around Lola, tightening her grip on the thin long-sleeved shirt,

"I'll never see mine, either…or my nieces…" Lola whispered, "I'll never get to tell Dean…" She was cut off as Maggie suddenly jumped away, pointing ahead,

"Lola! A light! It's the light! Aren't we supposed to walk towards it?"

"Uh…I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Lola called as Maggie began walking towards the bright light that seemed to be drawing closer slowly. Her green tank top and light blue jeans disappearing and reappearing in the shadows.

"Of course it is…what's the worst that could happen? I'm dead!" She replied, continuing to move towards the light, quickening her pace as she did so.

Lola watched on nervously, cringing at the sound of tyres screeching against the tarmac. The car, hidden by darkness and the blinding light of it's headlights skidded towards Maggie, the smell of burnt rubber intoxicating the air as it screamed to a halt just in time to not hit the twenty-something. Lola cringed at the piercing sound, shielding her eyes to the bight lights,

"MAGGIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Dean?" Both girls asked in unison,

"Yes it's me." Dean answered dryly, leaning out of the window, "What were you doing in the middle of the road? You could've been killed! I early ran you over! Jesus Christ Maggie!"

"But…I thought I was…we thought we were…"

"What?" Dean asked irritably,

"Dead." Maggie replied blankly, standing beside her brother's window. He stared at her seriously before bursting out into laughter,

"You…thought you were dead?" He asked through his hysterics,

"I crashed my truck." Lola said as she ambled up beside Maggie,

"And you thought you were dead?" Dean asked again, trying hard not to laugh, "I thought you were a smart girl." He frowned, shaking his head, "Get in. We'll head back to the truck and I'll show you."

"But we're dead." Maggie repeated. Dean rolled his eyes,

"You're not dead…though I'm beginning to question whether you both hit your heads pretty hard…" He remarked, "Get in." He repeated his earlier statement, "You'll need your things. We'll get your truck towed in the morning."

"If we're dead…I'll never let you forget this Dean Winchester." Maggie growled, slumping into the back seat of the car, leaving the front passenger for Lola,

"Dead…" Dean muttered in disbelief, looking over at Lola quickly as the Impala pulled off again in search for her truck.

As he pulled up alongside of the truck,

"See. No bodies. You're alive…" He sighed, motioning towards the truck before reaching down and handing Lola his flashlight, "Get your stuff…I cannot wait to tell Sam about this…" He laughed as the two embarrassed hunters climbed out of the car, trudging back to the truck,

"I knew we weren't dead…" Lola muttered, brushing her hair off of her face,

"Liar!" Maggie exclaimed loudly, "You thought it as much as I did. Lies and propaganda!"

"Will you two hurry up?!" Dean called from the Impala, "That is…unless one of you is looking for a date with Casper!"

**End.**

Please RnR if you enjoyed, I know it was a bit random, but I had fun writing it!


End file.
